


Let's Make Up

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Anger kink, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst(?), Arguments, Established Relationship, Established Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, M/M, Making Up, POV Jace Wayland, Silent Treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace took a step closer, then another, till he was standing right in front of him. Simon didn’t look at him. “Don’t hit me again.” Jace said softly.A sound that was half sob, half laugh tore out of Simon and Jace wrapped his arm around him. Simon pressed his face against Jace’s chest, breathing harshly.“I hate you.” His voice was muffled and his arms slowly wrapped around Jace’s waist. “How could you do that to me?”“I’m sorry.” Jace said. “I’m an immature man-child who doesn’t know when to shut up.”Simon choked out a laugh. “Yeah, you are.”





	Let's Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @SonofHelios...I hope you like this one.

“Simon, I…” Jace did not see the punch coming. It pushed him back a few steps and it _hurt._

It hurt a lot.

He stared at Simon in shock. Simon was breathing hard and also looked shocked. His hands were clenched into fists.

Jace rubbed his jaw, “OK, I deserved that. But just…”

Simon hit him again.

OK, this was pissing him off. Granted he deserved the first one, this one was just overkill.

“Simon, I swear to God…” Jace growled. Simon’s eyes widened and he stepped back.

Jace hadn’t seen Simon in two weeks. They had had a horrible, _horrible_ fight which had included a lot of yelling and then Jace had said something really stupid that hurt Simon’s feelings and he had walked out of the apartment at 1AM in the morning.

Simon, being who he was, froze Jace out completely. He was cold at their group get togethers, he didn’t even talk to Jace at Clary’s art exhibition. It had gotten pretty obvious to their friends that there was something wrong.

“Jonathan Christopher Herondale, what did you do?” Clary cornered him in Magnus’s kitchen, her voice in a harsh whisper.

“What are you asking me for?” Jace knew he sounded defensive. “He’s the one being immature.” He didn’t pretend not to know what she was talking about.

“Jace…I know Simon.” Clary had folded her arms. “And I know you. What did you do?”

Jace scowled. “Clary, no offense but, this is between Simon and me.”

“Simon and I, you fucking jackass.” He heard Simon say behind him. Jace froze and Clary’s eyes widened.

“Oh, you’re talking to me now?” Jace said, sarcastically. “You’re not totally childish.”

Simon sucked in a breath and Jace saw his fists clench. “Shut up, Jace.”

“Shut up, Jace.” Jace repeated in a falsetto. “Nice comeback.”

Simon took a step forward and Clary stood in front of him. “Simon…not here.”

Simon had sighed. “I’m leaving. I can’t be here.”

Jace watched, getting angrier as Simon left the kitchen, murmured something to the rest of their friends in the other room before slamming the door.

“Jace!” he heard Alec shout from the living room. “What the fuck did you do?”

Jace had had it. He was going to hash this shit out with Simon once and for all. He was tired of being the bad guy.

Even if it was his fault.

Which brought him to this point. His jaw was throbbing and he stared at his boyfriend angrily. “Don’t hit me again.”

Simon glared at him. “Fuck you.” His voice was tight and shaky. “Get out. Leave me alone.”

“No. We’re going to talk.” Jace said, stepping closer. “Now.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Simon crossed his arms. “And you have said enough.”

“If you would just calm down and listen to me….”

“Oh?” Simon retorted. “Listen to you? So you can tell me that I’m…what was it you said? I’m an “immature man-child who doesn’t know when to shut up”? Isn’t that what you said?”

Jace winced. In his defense, he was tired and pissed off when he had said that. They had been fighting about God knows what for hours and he just wanted him to shut up. “Simon, I…”

“From anyone else, I would have let it go.” Simon was on a roll. “But not you, Jace. You know how…” he closed his eyes and inhaled shakily. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t expect that from you.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Jace conceded. “But did you have to shut me out for two weeks? We could have talked about it.”

“Talk?” Simon glared at him. “Now you want me to talk?”

“Simon! Shut up and listen to me.” Jace snapped. Simon sucked in a breath and pressed his lips together in a tight line. His eye twitched a little as he stood there, in his living room.

Jace sighed. And rubbed his jaw again. Simon was stronger than he looked. Jace had never seen him that pissed off before. It was surprising.

And kind of hot.

Jace rolled his eyes and he felt a familiar heat pool in his belly. He shook his head. _Not the time._ He cautioned himself. He was still upset and Simon looked like he’d rip his head off if he tried to kiss him.

Because that was what he wanted to do. Kiss him and kiss him till Simon forgave him.

“I’m sorry.” Jace forced out. “I was out of line and I shouldn’t have said that. I-I was tired and pissed off and I just wanted to…I’m sorry.”

Simon didn’t say anything. His eyes were suspiciously shiny and his lips were still pressed together, but Jace could see that they were trembling slightly. He wasn’t angry anymore, but he was still upset.

“Fine.” Simon bit out. “Apology accepted.” But he still stood there stiffly.

Jace took a step closer, then another, till he was standing right in front of him. Simon didn’t look at him. “Don’t hit me again.” Jace said softly.

A sound that was half sob, half laugh tore out of Simon and Jace wrapped his arm around him. Simon pressed his face against Jace’s chest, breathing harshly.

“I hate you.” His voice was muffled and his arms slowly wrapped around Jace’s waist. “How could you do that to me?”

“I’m sorry.” Jace said. “I’m an immature man-child who doesn’t know when to shut up.”

Simon choked out a laugh. “Yeah, you are.”

They stood there for a few minutes then Simon stiffened. He pulled back. “Are you…really, Jace? How can you be turned on at a time like this?”

Jace grinned. “What can I say? It was hot when you came at me like that. Who knew Simon Lewis could hit like that? I always assumed you’d hit like a girl.”

“Which girl?” Simon stepped backwards and eyed him, amusement in his eyes. “All the girls you know hit harder than I do.”

“True.” Jace said thoughtfully. Then he cupped Simon’s face and kissed him.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Jace groaned when he pulled away. “I missed you so much.”

Simon was kissing his jaw. “Hmm, well, you shouldn’t have been such an asshole. I love you but…”

“I’m sorry.” Jace stepped back and looked at Simon’s face. “I love you. I love you so much and these past couple of weeks was hell.”

“I honestly don’t know how I did it.” Simon was pulling his Jace’s shirt upwards and running his hands on his skin. “I missed you so much…”

Jace leaned and kissed him again. “Let’s…” He walked Simon backwards until his back was against the wall. “…take this to…”

Simon wrapped his arms around Jace’s neck and lifted himself to wrap his legs around his waist. “Lead the way…”

 

 


End file.
